


Hiro, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories.





	1. The Vow

“So, all we have to do is say the incantation and we’ll get to see our future?” Hiro asked.

“Yup! Whenever you guys are ready, say the spell,” Alfonse responded. We were standing in the Night Class Prefect’s Office. Alfonse had just finished fixing up an old forever mirror in our archives and had asked Hiro and I to test it out.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” I inquired.

“Completely safe. I wouldn’t be asking you if I thought it wasn’t one hundred percent fixed,” Alfonse said. He was smart and great at magic, so I knew he was more than capable of fixing this mirror. I decided to put my fears behind me.

“Okay, let’s try it out.” I grabbed Hiro’s hand and we spoke in unison. “Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” There was a flash and the office disappeared. When we could see again, I was in a small cabin. There were several floor to ceiling windows where I could see outside. It was still a bit dark outside, but what I could see of the sky was gray. Sunrise was coming. I noticed we were level with some tree branches, although we were above most of them. We must be in a tree house. A literal house in a tree. A timer went off and I looked behind me. There was a small kitchen. Somehow, I knew what to do without being told.

I went to the kitchen and pulled some muffins out of the oven. As I pulled them out, I noticed something sparkling on my finger. My heart started to race as I realized they were engagement and wedding rings. So Hiro and I are married .The thought made me smile so wide I knew if I kept smiling, it’d hurt my cheeks. But I couldn’t stop. We were married! Quickly plating the muffins, I grabbed them and made my way to a sliding glass door. The balcony was sparsely decorated. Just a table with some food on it and a love seat. Hiro was already at the table and his face lit up when I came out.

“Good. I was thinking you were going to miss it,” he said. I placed the muffins on the table and sat beside him. He slipped an arm around my waist.

“This was my idea. I’m not going to miss it for anything,” I said. We dug into the food, sitting peacefully and enjoying our breakfast. Hiro was so nice and warm next to me. We must’ve just gotten out of bed.

“What’re you smiling for?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing,” I said. “We’re just married, is all.” Hiro chuckled and gave me a little hug.

“We’ve been married for a while now. But I have to admit, this really brings me back to our honeymoon,” he admitted.

“Yeah. So you can’t laugh at me for being happy! It’s like we’re newlyweds again!” I said. Hiro grinned and I knew I had said the wrong right thing.

“Oh, like newlyweds again?” he repeated. He leaned in for a kiss and I quickly put a finger to his lips.

“Nope, not yet. Sunrise first, and then we can talk.” I giggled as he melodramatically rolled his eyes. But he backed off and we continued to eat our breakfast. Slowly, the sky started to change. From a dusky violet to brilliant oranges and pinks to a pale blue sky. The fog underneath us lingered, green tree tops poking out. There was some both peaceful and exciting watching the sunrise. The forest was just beginning to wake up as we watched everything seemingly come to life. Birds sang a little louder, animals started to move below us. The day had begun and we were here to watch it.

“Thank you,” Hiro murmured suddenly.

“What for?”

“This.” He gestured to everything. “I know I was reluctant to add this stop to our world tour, but you were right. This was worth it.” He squeezed my waist. I smiled and him and snuggled in closer to him.

“It really was. But I’m just happy to be having this adventure with you,” I told him. We shared soft smiles and leaned in for a kiss.

“Bad timing, time’s up!” I heard Alfonse say as the scene disappeared in a flash of light and we were back in the office. Alfonse was sitting in front of the mirror, magical plant book out.

“Were you watching us?” Hiro demanded.

“Yes. I’m nosy and I’ve always been nosy. I don’t know why you’re just figuring that out. But I wish you guys had been able to stay longer. I wasn’t done sketching those trees,” he lamented. I snorted. I guess Alfonse really loved plants. And that’s okay. That scene was too beautiful not to capture somehow and I couldn’t wait to experience it with Hiro.


	2. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has a surprise for me after I finish my patrol.

It was Christmas Eve and I yawned as I walked through the Night Class’ dorm building. Although their rules were a lot less strict than the Day Class’, Prefects still had to make rounds every so often to make sure people were following the few rules in place. It was near the end of my shift and I couldn’t wait to go and sleep. Caesar would be taking over for me soon. I went down the stairs and a door opened.

“Hiro!” I quickly went over to my boyfriend. I leaned in for a kiss, but he threw an arm around my waist and pulled me into the small hallway in his suite. Looking back and forth outside his suite, he closed the door. “Uh, hi?”

“Sorry. I had to make sure Caesar wasn’t with you,” Hiro said. He gave me a quick kiss.

“Why? Did Zeus and Caesar get into another fight or something?”

“No. They’re fine. For once.”

“So what’s with the shiftiness?” Hiro grabbed my hand and pulled me into the suite’s small kitchen. A warm, savory smell filled the air. On the table was half of a succulent-looking ham and a huge bowl of mashed potatoes. I heard the door lock and a couple of seconds later, Hiro’s arm was over my shoulder.

“I’m tired of our holiday parties not having pork or ham, so I took matters into my own hands,” he explained. “Let’s have a special dinner, just us. You’re always cooking for us, so let me return the favor.”

“Aw, Hiro…” We embraced. The ham looked a bit burnt, but it was such a sweet gesture.

“I’m glad I found you when I did. I was worried Caesar or Zeus were gonna show up and ruin everything,” he said.

“No, everything’s going to be fine. It’s perfect,” I told him. I leaned up for another kiss, but before our lips met, there was banging on the door.

“Hey, I smell meat in there!” It was Zeus. Hiro sighed. He handed me a knife and fork.

“I hope you can eat fast,” he commented.


	3. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overnight trains are the worst. I can never sleep on them. But maybe things will be different if we cuddle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Hiro's POV.

I hate sleeping on trains. I mean yeah, I can sleep anywhere, but I don’t like sleeping on trains. The constant motion and noise is so annoying. I’d say I’m a pretty heavy sleeper, but I just can’t do trains. But I’m exhausted and I need to get some rest. I’ve been trying to fall asleep for the past hour, but I can’t sleep. It’s this fucking train, I just know it.

I turn onto my side. You clearly aren’t having the same problem. Despite all this commotion and the uncomfortable overnight beds, you’re fast asleep. If only one of us could sleep, I’d rather it be you, anyway. I’m fine going off a few hours of sleep. It’s just annoying not being able to fall asleep tho.

You stir slightly and your eyes open.

“Mm? Hiro? Aren’t you sleeping?” you ask. I shake my head and sit up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t sleep,” I explain.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t -”

“Would you like to snuggle? Would that help?” My heart rate picks up.

“That’s awfully bold of you,” I tease. Even though it’s dark in our cabin, I can imagine you’re blushing.

“Well, I mean…” you splutter. You’re really too cute sometimes. I get out of my bed and get into yours. It’s a tight fit, but I don’t mind. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit nervous. This is the first time we’ve shared a bed. Your arms wrap around me and you bury your face in my chest. I really, really hope you can’t feel my heart beating; that’d be a dead giveaway to how nervous I am. But it feels good to be able to hold you like this. It’s calming.

“Good night, Hiro,” you say quietly.

“Good night, babe.” I kiss the top of your head and it doesn’t me very long to fall asleep.


	4. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to console Hiro after he and Zeus get into a fight.

Hiro’s dorm room had been silent for the past hour. We were sitting on his bed, eating dinner. When I stopped by with takeout, I wasn’t expecting to find a sulking Hiro and I was expecting to be eating in total silence. Since he and Zeus got bitten by that werewolf, I tried to give Hiro his space to process what happened and cope. But this silence was uncomfortable and just plain weird. It was clear he was being moody about something.

“What’s going on with you?” I asked quietly. “You’ve been in a mood since I got here. I didn’t do something, did I?”

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Hiro reassured me. “I just… Zeus and I got into a fight earlier.”

“What? _Why?”_ Now I was alarmed. Hiro folded his arms and looked to the side. I could see a very faint blush on his cheeks. “Hiro?”

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll get over it,” he said. Sighing, I put down my fork and reached out to hold Hiro’s hands.

“You know you can talk things out with me,” I reminded him.

“I know that. It’s just… Saying it out loud is embarrassing,” he admitted.

“But clearly it’s bothering you.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Hiro sighed. “Zeus’ ears are more wolf-like than mine.”

“What?”

“I have these ridiculous puppy ears but Zeus got wolf ears.” Although it was clearly upsetting to him, I had to fight back a laugh.

“Oh, Hiro…” I squeezed his hands. “I like your new ears. They’re so soft. It doesn’t make you any less of a man to have puppy ears. There are male puppies and their ears don’t change that. They’re still men.” Hiro raised an eyebrow at me.

“No, I mean his wolf ears are sharper than mine and we had a contest to see who could hear better and I lost,” he said.

“Oh.” Hiro laughed and kissed the inside of my wrist.

“But I appreciate you reassuring me that you still see me as a man,” he teased. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Something told me that he’d never let me forget this.


	5. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hiro make a disturbing find during an investigation.

“So, this is his suite?” I asked Hiro as he pulled out a set of master keys. He nodded.

“Zeus and Caesar are talking to him in the office and his roommate is at Ladilz practice, so we should have a free run of the place,” he replied. For the past two months, we’d has issues with a Night Class student named Alex selling sandwiches and other food without a permit. We’d turned a blind eye to it because it wasn’t malicious, but last week four students had gotten sick after eating food they’d bought from him, so we had to investigate. Alex wasn’t cooperating, though, so Hiro and I would have to rifle through his stuff to figure out what possibly infected the food.

Hiro opened the door and we stepped inside. It seemed normal. I opened the door to the kitchen and grabbed a chair to prop it open. Everything seemed fairly clean, aside from a few dishes and lunch containers in the sink. Hiro started pulling the swabs Alfonse gave us as well as the small label stickers.

“I’ll check the counters,” he said. I nodded. I wondered if maybe it was just a fridge problem. Maybe the fridge wasn’t cold enough and some food spoiled. But when I checked, it was the ideal temperature, although I could smell something starting to go bad, but nothing that smelled like it was rotting. There were several stacks of containers full of meat slices, some packages of cheap cheese, other things you’d need for sandwiches. I grabbed some swabs from Hiro and started working.

“I’m also going to confiscate some of the food to test,” I told him, and he nodded.

“So far, nothing seems weird,” he commented.

“I know. The fridge seems fine now, but I can’t really tell if it broke or shut off earlier this week,” I said. Hiro sighed.

“I guess this is going to take more work that I thought,” he said. “I was just hoping we’d find something easily.” But we didn’t. We tore the kitchen apart looking for clues or anything nefarious and found nothing. Even as I packed the food samples away, they looked totally fine. Nothing looked moldy or out of date. I was starting to get worried that maybe Alex had intentionally done something to the food.

We left our things save for the swabs in the kitchen and went to the Alex’s door. Hiro found the copy of Alex’s key and we went inside. Where the kitchen was neat and tidy, Alex’s room was a huge mess. A large, shallow steel pan was on his tarp-covered desk. Several knives hung on hooks from the ceiling. They were clean, but looked menacing. There was a strong stench in the room and Alex had tried to cover it up with some kind of awful-smelling cologne. I gagged and coughed a few times.

“I’m opening the window,” I said. I threw it open and stuck my head out to breathe in fresh air. It felt like the stench was stuck in my nose; I had to gulp in fresh air. Hiro rubbed my back as he joined me.

“You okay?” he asked. I nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just smells awful in here,” I said.

“It looks like he’s doing meat carving in here. There’s some dried blood on the tarp,” he said.

“What? Why would he be cutting meat in here? Can’t he do that in the kitchen?” I wondered.

“What is this guy doing…” Hiro murmured. He gave my back on last pat before going to Alex’s night stand and started rifling through it. _I need to pull myself together,_ I thought. _I need to be helpful._ It was awful to move away from the window, but I walked over to the wardrobe and threw it open. There was a pickax, a shovel, and an ax. They looked dusty, as if they’d been used fairly recently.

“Uh, the Night Class doesn’t have any archaeology courses, does it?” I asked Hiro. He turned back to me, giving me a strange look.

“…No…?” he replied. His eyes flickered to the tools in the wardrobe. “We don’t have any courses that would require those. I don’t know why he has them.”

“Maybe he likes gardening?” I suggested.

“We don’t really have any gardens on campus. The Day Class campus is where all the nature is,” Hiro pointed out.

“Oh. Right,” I said. “I mean, should we take these?” Hiro shrugged, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s weird, but I don’t think it ties into our investigation,” Hiro said. I nodded and left them in the wardrobe. I was about to move to the desk when I heard Hiro murmur, “What the hell?” He was on the ground next to Alex’s bed, looking underneath it.

“Did you find something?” I asked.

“Yeah, there’s a huge box or something under here,” he said, voice muffled as he shimmied under the bed. He came out a few seconds later, a simple wooden box in his hands. The room somehow started to stink even more and at the time, I chalked it up to the breeze outside dying down. But I was wrong. Hiro unlatched the box and threw it open. As soon as I saw the contents, searing hot bile rose in my throat and I threw up all over Alex’s bed. In the box were countless bones and the dismembered, rotting remains of some poor soul. Hiro gagged, hand flying to his mouth.

 _“Shit,”_ Hiro hissed. He quickly slammed the lid of the box shut and glanced up at me. He scrambled to his feet, hands reaching into his pockets. “Are you okay?!”

“Why… How…” I couldn’t even think properly, much less form a proper sentence. All I could wonder what what happened? Why did Alex have this in his room? What was going on? Hiro pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my face clean from the few strands of vomit and spit that covered my chin. Wordlessly, he pulled me out of the room and locked the door behind him. He said nothing, only sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him as we walked back to the Prefect’s office. My mind was still going a mile a minute, trying to put the pieces together while avoiding the image that would stay seared in my mind even now.

“I’ll take care of this,” Hiro said quietly as we reached the office. He helped me sit down before going back inside. I’ve never been more grateful to have such a wonderful partner and boyfriend.


	6. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy day tending to the Love Holiday festival, Hiro and I go to lie down in his dorm room.

I sighed as collapsed onto the bed in Hiro’s dorm room. He mimicked me, sighing before laying beside me. The room was quiet and only a couple candles lit up the space. My whole body was sore. My eyes were burning from lack of sleep and my lower back was aching horribly. All I could do was flop onto the bed and lay there motionless. Hiro rolled onto his stomach and threw an arm over my stomach.

“I’d say the festival was a success,” I thought aloud.

“It was busy, all right.” We sat in silence for a few moments. With all the preparations for the school’s Love Holiday festival, I hadn’t had time to get anything for Hiro. And I doubted he got me anything. Really, this was the first time we’d gotten time to ourselves in the past couple of weeks. And as bad as I felt, all I really wanted to do was sleep. It had to be close to three in the morning and I wasn’t going to make it back to my dorm at this rate.

“Can I spend the night?” I asked quietly. Hiro was quiet for a moment, and then he chuckled.

“You’re awfully bold tonight,” he commented, a grin on his face. It was then I realized I done goofed.

“Wait, I mean -” Hiro leaned over and captured my lips in a hot kiss. Warmth spread through my body. I mean, this wasn’t the _worst_ thing ever, but I also wanted to sleep.

“You know you’re always welcome to stay over,” he purred.

“I-I don’t mean to stay over for _that!_ I’m just really tired!” I protested. Hiro didn’t look fazed. He still had that seductive smirk on his face. He leaned in for another passionate kiss. He moved, hovering over me and a hand reaching to grab mine. My fatigue seemed to melt away as we kissed. But as soon as it started, Hiro pulled away and grinned at me.

“So, you’re not interested at all? Okay, that’s fine,” he said. That kiss lingered on my lips and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want more.

“Wait, I didn’t say I wasn’t _interested,”_ I clarified.

“Oh?”

“Damn it, Hiro, you knew what I meant!” He laughed and kissed my forehead.

“Sorry. You know I love teasing you, and I haven’t seen you all day… But I’m fine with waiting until morning if that’s what you want,” he said. I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do.

“Well, it _is_ the Love Holiday…” My voice trailed off. I glanced up at him and although I could feel my cheeks burning, I smiled at him. “How about we celebrate a little?” Hiro grinned and gave me a quick peck.   
“I like that sound of that,” he murmured before kissing my neck.


	7. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and I wonder about out future as we bake together.

There were a lot of perks that came with having a Night Class boyfriend. Hiro had a room to himself so we could be alone when we wanted too, I was actually _allowed_ inside his dorm, they had no curfew, and best of all, he had access to his own kitchen. Well, it was shared with Zeus and Lucious, but it was basically a private kitchen. It’s not like they cooked all that often.

“Hiro, can you hand me the blueberries?” I asked as I finished mixing the muffin batter. From over by the sink, he nodded, grabbing the colander of berries out of the sink and coming over to me.

“I’ll do you one better,” he replied. He slid behind me, arms wrapping around me to hold the blueberries over my batter bowl. “I’ll pour them in while you stir.”

“Got it.” I couldn’t say no to him, nor did I really want to. Like I was going to say no to Hiro holding me. It was something relaxing. We got the berries mixed in and it was time to get then into the tin. “Do you wanna pour them in?”

“Why not?” With his arms still around me and his chest pressed against my back, he grabbed the bowl and started pouring batter into the muffin tin. I kept the tin steady and just enjoyed his presence.

“I know you say my muffins are better, but I think they’re the best when we make them together,” I told him.

“I think you might be right.” Even if I couldn’t see him, I could hear the smile in his voice. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before letting me go so I could throw our muffins into the oven.

“Someone’s awfully affectionate tonight,” I teased him as I shut the oven door. I turned back to look at him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“We’re not going to see each other for a couple months. Of course I’m going to be more affectionate,” he said

“True.” Truth be told, I wasn’t really looking forward to summer. I wasn’t ready to leave Hiro’s side just yet. Sure, the break from school and Prefect duties would be nice, but I was just going home. I’d be without my friends most of the break. “I’ll come visit you, you know.”

“I know. But it’s still going to be long.” He paused, as if looking for the right words to say. “Obviously, this won’t work for this summer, but have you thought about us moving in together?” My heart rate skyrocketed.

“Y-Yeah, it’s crossed my mind. Have _you?”_

“Of course I have. I just don’t know whether we’d be in Gedonelune or Queensblade,” he admitted. “I hate to say it, it depends on where Zeus decides to settle.” As we talked about the possibilities, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered without rest. Sure, I was an adult, but talking about moving in with Hiro made me feel like an adult and frankly, I couldn’t wait for us to find our own place and start living together. Maybe we’d be able to make muffins together every day.


	8. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's frustrated by filling out the Deputy Prefect application, so I try to convince him to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before season 6 starts. It also has a Night Class MC

“Man, this sucks,” Hiro groaned as he flipped the page in the packet sitting before him. We were in his dorm room. I was lying down on his bed while he sat at his desk. A look of irritation seemed like it’d been etched into his face for the past couple of hours. Classes were over and we’d gone straight to his dorm. The sun looked like it was just about to start rising, but Hiro was hard at work and although he said it would be okay if I went to sleep, I couldn’t just let him suffer on his own.

“Are you close to being done?” I asked. He sighed.

“No. I still have five pages to go,” he replied, making me groan.

“Why is it taking so long?”

“Because it’s a long packet and it’s making me write essay for every stupid question,” he complained. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. “I don’t even want to be Deputy Prefect, but Zeus won’t leave me alone until I do it.”

“What if you made Zeus do the paperwork?” I suggested.

“He’ll just find some way to push it back onto me,” he pointed out.

“True…” Hiro sat back up and got to work again. He looked so miserable and yet he kept pushing forward. “Don’t you think it’s time for a break?” I stood up and went to his windows, pulling the blackout curtains shut.

“It’s due tomorrow night, I don’t know if I can afford to take a break,” he said.

“You can finish it before then. Come on, it’s break time.” I plucked the packet out of his hands. “I wanna snuggle.”

“I’d rather get it done now than have to wake up early to finish it,” he said, trying to grab it out of my hands. I threw it to the other side of the room.

“No. It’s break time. Come hold me, damn it.” Hiro chuckled and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, looking down at me with a small smile.

“I really can’t win against you, can I?” he said. He could act resigned all he wanted, but nothing was hiding that small smirk on his face. I giggled and pulled him closer.

“You can’t.” He laughed again and leaned down for a kiss. It always felt so good to kiss him, to have him hold me close. Hiro took a step and we went tumbling onto his bed. I snuggled into his chest, letting my eyes close and letting myself listen to the steady beating of his heart. We laid there for what felt like only a few seconds before Hiro rolled me onto my back, hovering above me.

“Hmm. This doesn’t feel like taking a relaxing break,” I teased him.

“Debatable,” he replied, grinning. “I can’t think of a better way to relax.” I giggled and reached up to cup his face.

“All right, I _guess_ you’re right.” He smirked and leaned down for a quick peck. We kissed again, and again, and again, and again.

…

I’m not sure what woke me up. Dark golden sun peeked from behind the edges of the curtains and Hiro was stirring beside me. When I looked over at the clock, it told me it was nearly eight in the evening. About sunset. Hiro groaned as he sat up, looking groggy. But then again, he always looked like this in the morning. He glanced over to the clock and groaned even louder, falling back onto the pillows.

“Fuck me,” he lamented. I was about to make a witty quip when he continued, “That application’s due in an hour.” I gently stroked his hair. We met eyes and he sighed. Hiro got close to me, nuzzling my neck. “I’m turning it in unfinished. I don’t care anymore. I want to just stay in bed with you.”

“I’m certainly not going to complain about that,” I told him. I kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go back to sleep.” We snuggled back into bed and being under the warm blankets and Hiro’s arms lulled me back to sleep before I knew it.


	9. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I'm resting up in the Prefect's office, Hiro comes looking for me.

My legs felt like jelly and my feet ached as if a bed of needles were pushing into them. I was lying on the floor on the Prefect’s office, unable to move. I was so exhausted I could’ve easily napped there. I just. Couldn’t get up and to be honest, I didn’t really want to, anyway. There was a knock on the door and before I could truly panic about how the heck was I supposed to open the door, it opened.

“Hey, is… Babe? Why are you on the ground? Are you okay?” Hiro quickly hurried in, shutting the door behind him and crouching down next to me.

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine,” I told him. “My feet just really hurt so I’m resting here.”

“On the floor?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I couldn’t make it to the sofa,” I admitted. I hadn’t been able to sit in the past few hours and man, I was really feeling it. Hiro gave me a sad look and before I knew it, his arms were snaking under me. “Hiro?!”

“Stay still. You can’t just sleep on the floor,” he said. Suddenly, he lifted me up into his arms and he stood up. He walked across the office and carefully laid me down on the sofa before plopping down next to me. It was a tight squeeze with the two of us, but we somehow managed. After a long day of working hard, it was nice to snuggle with him.

“So, what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be at the after party with the others?” I asked him.

“You weren’t there so I came looking for you,” he said. A pang of guilt punched my gut.

“You can go head back to the party if you want! Don’t worry about me. I just need some rest,” I reassured him. He shrugged and moved closer to me, holding me even tighter.

“Nah. I’d rather spend time with you than party with the others,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He nestled his face in the crook of neck. His silky hair tickled me and I had to fight not to curl up on him. We laid in silence for a while, just breathing together, enjoying the small moment of peace between us. I could fall asleep like this. And honestly, I was really tempted to. I mean, why not? It was late, we had nothing to do until tomorrow, and we’d get more peace and privacy here than in our dorm rooms.

Maybe it was a bit inconvenient, but I slowly let myself relax more and more until I eventually drifted to sleep. It was a holiday, after all. I could afford to be a bit selfish.


End file.
